


Helping Hand

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Supporting and helping Yang the summer after she loses her arm is almost like a full-time job. Doesn't Taiyang deserve a reward?Kinktober Day 6:Somnophilia
Relationships: Taiyang Xiao Long/Yang Xiao Long
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Kudos: 40





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> This is one of my own prompts for myself — please read the tags and if this is not your jam, turn around. Tags are there for a reason! There are so many possibilities with the Taiyang/Yang dynamic, so I wanted to explore this one, in which Taiyang has some extremely...conflicting feelings about his daughter.

He’d been assured that the pills could withstand even the loudest of fire alarms. A battle with a Grimm could take place in your own home and it still wouldn’t wake you up, they’d said. Yang had already been sleeping deeply for long hours — Taiyang was sure that this would only serve as another way to ensure he wouldn’t be found out.

He just wants to help, after all. Watching Yang struggle to get her full strength back, to adjust to her new limb, to feel like a shadow of her former self. It was painful for him to watch. She’d grown to be so beautiful, so capable, so strong, so much like her mother, and yet. Here she was, looking like she’d fallen from the highest point and gotten kicked while she was down. He’d tried to suppress the feelings that had cropped up over the summer. How his cock stiffened watching her drag herself into the kitchen most mornings, shorts so tiny that he could make out the curve of her ass hanging out. Breasts straining against a tank top, bright yellow hair sticking out every which way. The way she moved. How her curves bounced with movement. It was like she was teasing Taiyang. Asking for help. Asking for release. To be good for something again.

His hand wasn’t good enough anymore. He needed the real thing. And if Yang didn’t have to know about it for now...wasn’t that better? He could explore and test the waters with her while she was conscious, but in sleep, he could have everything he wanted in one go. Supporting and helping Yang this summer was a full time job in itself. Taiyang deserved a release. 

Was he looking for a release or was he helping Yang? His mind couldn’t figure it out. And he supposed it didn’t matter right now.

He imagined all the possibilities as he watched Yang, in deep sleep on the bed, no covers thanks to the heat of the summer. One leg dangled off the edge of the bed and Taiyang let out a groan as he stroked his cock and noted her lack of shorts. Less layers for him to take off. 

He’s hard as a rock now and he supposes he might as well get on with it — he’s done enough waiting. He’s gentle at first, testing to see how deep in sleep Yang really is, before determining that movement certainly isn’t going to wake her up. Those pills were worth every cent he paid. He tosses her underwear and tank top to the side of the bed and lays her on her back, drinking in every inch of her body. A huntress’s body. She doesn’t miss a day of training and it shows. His hands move to take her breasts in his hands — god, they’re like her mother’s. He presses them together and leans himself forward, sliding his cock in between her breasts and letting his precum coat her chest. 

He almost closes his eyes and stops himself. He wants to be present for every moment of tonight. 

It takes a little bit of adjusting and some mental hoop-jumping to tear himself away from fucking Yang’s tits and move down south toward her opening. He’s here to fuck her properly though, and he needs to remember that.

Precum has made his cock wet, so he’s not worried about resistance from Yang. He finds the opening in between her folds easily and pauses for a moment as his cock is lined up at the entrance. 

There’s no going back after this. But Yang’s had such a hard time and Taiyang is trying so hard to help her. Won’t helping himself, help her in the long run?

He almost comes from burying himself fully inside her cunt the first time. She’s so much tighter than he thought she’d be and knowing that he could do  _ anything he wanted _ is giving Taiyang a high he’s never felt before. He holds one of her legs on top of his shoulder, pressing kisses to the side and falling into a rhythm fucking her tight cunt. She’s had to have fucked before, he knows that, but, god, he’d forgotten what a teenage pussy feels like. 

He can’t last very long, but he relishes in how he spurts cum into her pussy, Yang none the wiser, almost dead weight at this point. She can’t protest and he can come as many times as he likes. He gets to make the decisions. She’s not even aware of what’s happening.

He looks at his daughter, still completely unconscious, as a small trail of cum leaks out of her folds. He lays beside her, watching her chest rise up and fall down.

He’ll be ready for a second round tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
